Search and Rescue
by Protecters of Shuggazoom
Summary: The Hyperfoce found Cream and some monkeys get some strange feelings


**me: We'll today's the day.**

**Ryan: The day for what?**

**Alice: I think we have to find out the hard way.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cream looked around, hoping to see at lest one of her teammates but she couldn't see anything at all. Just as she was about to give up hope she started to hear voices. She hid behind her ship as the voices got closer. She just sat behind her rocket and listened.

"You sure there's a survivor kid?"

"Ya Sprx, you saw her or him yourself."

"Yes but the weird thing is it was a robot monkey we saw, and I don't recall any others being made."

"Guys look, I think I found her." The rest of the monkey team gathered around Nova who found Cream sleeping in side a broken window of her rocket.

Antauri shook her until her eyes flickered open. Cream looked at the six people around her. She got up and hugged Gibson. "Tyler you found me!"

"Um... miss, my name is Mr. Hal Gibson, Gibson if you would, and I know not of this Tyler you speak of." Gibson pushed Cream off of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I thought my team and I were the only robot monkeys in the galaxy."

"Who exactly is this team of yours? Maybe we can help you find 'em." Sprx smiled.

"Well we call ourselves the Ultraforce. I'm Cream, leader and the youngest of my team."

Chiro and Antauri exchanged glares then looked back at Cream. "Who are the others and do you know where they are?"

Cream shook her head. "No I don't know where any of them are; Alice, Ryan, Tyler, or Brock. I can try contacting them though." She saw the Hyperforce nod as she activated her communicator. "Guys, are you there?"

"_Ya Cream, I'm here."_

"Tyler, thank goodness! Do you know where the others are?"

"_Well Alice and Brock went off looking for you and Ryan's with me."_

"Do me a favor; hit Ryan on the head for me. He's the whole reason we're in this mess."

"_With pleasure! Hey Cream do you see a big bridge?" _

Cream looked around but could see only the Hyperforce and her crashed ship. "No, why?"

"_Look for it. We're all meeting at the bridge."_

"Ok Tyler, if you say so."

"_See you there. Tyler out."_

She deactivated her communicator as Otto approached her. "What did he say?"

"He said to meet him at a bridge but I don't know where it is and how am I suppose to get there? I can fly or use my powers."

Chiro looked at her. "You can't use your power?"

"No, we were all given them by our parents but someone put a spell on us. We can't use our power until we realize who our parents are."

Sprx was deep in thought. _Maybe…no it can't be! _He shook it off then looked at Cream. "Well we know where a bridge is, we can take you there."

Cream looked at Sprx and smiled. "Thanks!"

"No prob." He took to the ski with the others. He held Chiro's hand since he didn't have a jet pack yet. But Cream just stood there a waited. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't fly."

Antauri flew down and grabbed her hand. He took to the ski and headed towards the bridge dragging Cream along.

**Cream's POV**

When I took his hand I felt something strange in side me. Not that I didn't like him, he just felt special. I felt some twitches inside while we were in the air. As we approached a city I feel asleep and had a dream that was too real to be a dream.

I was in a lab. I tried to get up but my head felt so heavy. He was over me with a huge smile on his face. He picked me up and hugged me. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" He began to cry. Before I could answer I woke up.

**Antauri's POV**

After I took her hand I sensed she changed. Something in her heart turned on. I sensed she contains the same power we all do; The Power Primate. I was about to tell her but when I looked down she was asleep. As I watched her I felt a smile grow of my face and a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Antauri, you ok?"

I looked up to see Chiro looking over at me. I whipped the tear off my face with my free hand. "I'm fine Chiro, just thinking." I put my face forward again as we approached the bridge.

**No One's POV** (lol, get it?)

Cream saw her friend stair up at her as she was resending from the ski with the Hyperforce. As they landed and Antauri let go of Cream she ran up and hugged her own team.

Sprx went up to the Ultraforce as he was rubbing his chine. He finally smiled and snapped his figures. "I knew I knew you guys from somewhere." The two monkey team just stared at him as he took a magazine from his pocket. "You guys are the youngest heroes ever but it says your suppose to be on Earth. What happened?"

Ryan put on a funny smile. "Well they said we're useless to them now."

Chiro gasped. "That's awful! Then what are you doing here?"

Alice went up to him and looked him in the eye. "Our parents are said to live here and we are all hoping to find them."

Gibson got closer to Alice like he was drawn to her. "Well you can stay with if you have nowhere to go."

Alice looked at him and smiled. So the Hyperforce guided the Ultraforce back to there super robot for the night.

**Later that night…**

The Ultraforce had two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Just before Alice could turn the light out there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Gibson. "Hello Alice my I talk to you in my room for a second?"

Alice turned to Cream to find her already asleep. So she turned off the light and closed the door as she followed Gibson to his room. Once there Gibson led her in side, closed the door, and locked it. Alice stared at him as he got closer to her. When Gibson reached her he didn't stop walking forward until she was lying on the bed. She looked frightened. "Gibson why am I here?"

No answer. He just lied down next to her and wrapped his arms. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the check.

**Alice's POV**

Gibson gave me a little kiss on the cheek. But that one kiss changed something in me; it felt like I was a new monkey. I could sense he felt the same as he removed his lips from my face. I looked in his eyes as he did mine. I got closer to him and gave him the most passionate kiss I ever shared.

**Gibson's POV**

She gave me the best kiss I ever had. I tong moved worked its way into her mouth. But as it got deeper I started feeling more strangely about this, like I shouldn't be doing this. Then I realized her lips were no longer agents mine. I looked up to see that she was asleep right next to me. So I followed her example and fell asleep as well.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Brock: Alice and Gibson sitting in a tree…**

**Alice: (hits Brock) Shut it!**


End file.
